The NYU Protein Analysis Facility within the Skirball Institute at the NYU School of Medicine is dedicated to ensuring that biomedical scientists have access to cutting edge mass spectrometry technology to enable their research. We are requesting funds for a triple quadrupole (Q TRAP) mass spectrometer to make possible the specific and sensitive measurements of quantities of target proteins and peptides involved in many important diseases. These targeted multiple reaction monitoring (MRM) experiments would allow for the discovery and verification of protein and peptide biomarkers for the early detection of diseases such as lung, ovarian, breast, and prostate cancers, as well as cardiovascular and neurodegenerative diseases. In addition, the requested instrument would enable time course MRM experiments that would greatly extend the findings of preliminary stable isotope labeling (SILAC) experiments for the study of intracellular signal transduction in neurons and other cells. These experiments would greatly increase our understanding of the causes and mechanisms of a number of neurodegenerative, developmental, and neuromuscular diseases, as well as diabetes and HBV infection. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]